


Familiar

by SteveGarbage



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Completed for the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: Light years away





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: Light years away

He’d done this once before.

He had loved Jessica, he thought. She was waiting for him, back on Earth, light years away from Relay 202. When he got back, she wanted to go ring shopping.

Then he went drinking and woke up next to that Asari dancer.

Flying to Andromeda was a convenient excuse. A way to convince himself that she had never quit him.

Cora wasn’t anything like Jess.

Nothing like her, except that she was back on the Tempest, his head was swimming in akantha and Keri T’Vessa was the one naked on the pillow next to him.


End file.
